1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stone panel unit for use as an external wall member of architecture such as buildings, etc., and a mounting structure thereof, and more particularly to a fabricated stone panel unit which can effect reduction in weight, saving in building cost, shortening of manufacturing time to be achieved, etc., and a fabricated stone panel mounting structure whereby the creation of clearance between structural members can be prevented by mounting the stone panel units in such a manner that they may be displaced in the transverse direction which is parallel with the panel surface, and also in the direction at right angles to the panel surface and whereby the construction efficiency can be improved.
2. Description of Prior Art
As external wall members adapted to be mounted on the structural members of buildings which consists of slabs, columns and beams, stone panel units comprising stone panels mounted on rectangular frames have recently come to be widely used.
In stone panel units of the kind specified, since the frames tends to deform by the heavy weight of stone panels (referred to simply as stone panels hereinbelow), thick steel frames having a sufficient strength have been used, and also a method of preventing deformation of the frames due to the weight of the stone plates by placing mortar on the rear surface of the frames have been used.
Such stone panel units have very large overall thickness and are heavy in weight thus increasing the thicknesses of the external walls of buildings more than the actual requirements thereby reducing the living spaces inside the buildigns. Further when stone panel units are mounted on the structural members of buildings, not only large cranes need to be used thus impairing the construction efficiency, but also since high stresses are exerted the structural members of buildings, it is required to increase the thicknesses of slabs and dimensions of beams and columns so that they can carry the heavy weight of stone panel units, which results in increased building costs.
Further, because of the need for curing mortar, the stone panel unit manufacturing time is prolonged.
Further, in respect of the structure for mounting stone panel units on the skelton of buildings and the connecting structure between adjoining stone panel units, there are a variety of restrictions due to the heavy weight of stone panel units themselves, and therefore simple and reasonably flexible mounting structures and connecting constructions cannot be used.